1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display displaying a three-dimensional image with high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-emissive characteristic, and thus, unlike a liquid crystal display, does not need a separate light source. Therefore, the OLED display can be reduced in thickness and weight. In addition, since the OLED display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, fast reaction time, and the like, the OLED display is drawing attention as a next generation display device for a portable electronic device.
Recently, a requirement for a display device that realistically represents three-dimensional images has increased. A three-dimensional image may be displayed through a method in which images recognized by the left eye and the right eye of a viewer observing the display device are divided to be shown. That is, the three-dimensional image may be realized by generating a disparity for the images represented through the display device.
Accordingly, to effectively display three-dimensional images through the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a twist nematic (TN) mode liquid crystal is to disposed on the glass substrate covering the organic light emitting element, or a barrier rib is formed on the glass substrate to generate the disparity.
There is a problem in the configuration using the liquid crystal in that the transmittance of light is deteriorated in the process of passing through the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the overall luminance of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is deteriorated. Also, as the size of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is increased, the manufacturing process of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the liquid crystal is more complicated and productivity is decreased. Further, the overall thickness of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display becomes excessively thick such that it is difficult to satisfy the desire of the user for thinness.
In addition, the configuration including the barrier rib formed on the glass substrate may have a thinner thickness of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display compared with the configuration using the liquid crystal; however, the thickness of the barrier rib is added to the thickness of the glass substrate such that the overall thickness of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is increased.
Further, according to several conditions such as the total size of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and the size of a pixel as a minimum unit displaying the image for the organic light minting diode (OLED) display, the barrier rib must be separated from the organic light emitting element by a predetermined interval to effectively form the three-dimensional image. When the barrier rib is formed on the glass substrate, however, it is difficult to appropriately control the distance between the barrier rib and the organic light emitting element.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.